


The Princesses

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Near Death, Pregnancy, Prelude To Crisis, Rituals, Stillbirth, Transformation, Unhappy marriages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana catches Clark w/Lois while Mera catches Arthur w/ a concubine named Ayhhat Allumin of Alumin, the two Princesses have secretly longed for the other. Can Mera and Diana find love in each other's arms amid an impending crisis that threatens both the Surface World and Atlantis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Princesses

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Diana catches Clark w/Lois while Mera catches Arthur w/ a concubine named Ayhhat Allumin of Alumin, the two Princesses have secretly longed for the other. Can Mera and Diana find love in each other's arms amid an impending crisis that threatens both the Surface World and Atlantis?

Chapter 1

Atlantean Queen Mera is sitting in her underwater bedchamber waiting on her Husband Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman to return from his weekly War Council Briefing, Mera wants her and Arthur to spend more time together and focus on starting a family.

Mera however felt that her husband might not share her same eagerness to produce an heir, at least not with her.

 _'Where is he?'_ Mera thought to herself.

Then suddenly out of nowhere thoughts of Wonder Woman began racing through Mera's mind.

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, who Mera had been secretly lusting after for close to a year now, her neglectful husband had no idea that Mera was even interested in women, partly because he was so focused on his job as King and his chief Concubine Ayhhat Allumin of Alumin that Arthur has been ignoring all of Mera's physical and emotional needs as a husband.

Mera's mood brightened when she thought about the voluptuous Amazon Princess, because she knew that Diana was the one person in the world who could lift her spirits without even being in Mera's presence.

"I wonder what Diana is doing right now?" Mera said to herself.

Wonder Woman deflected one of Circe's magical blasts and used her magic lasso to ensnare the evil sorceress.

"Surrender Circe, you have been bested." Wonder Woman said as she descended to the ground with her defeated foe to the cheers of the grateful citizens of Metropolis.

"J'onn, two for transport, have a magic resistant cell ready for our guest." Diana said.

"Right away Wonder Woman, Who did you capture?" the Martian asks.

"Circe." Diana replied.

"Understood." J'onn says before transporting Diana and Circe to the Watchtower.

J'onn phased up through the floor of the ceiling of the lower level he was on and greeted Diana and Circe.

"Circe's cell has been prepared for her, Diana." J'onn said just as Beatriz da Costa walked up to Diana, J'onn, and Circe.

"Diana, a messenger from Atlantis is here to see you, says it is of the utmost importance." the green haired Brazilian said.

"Lead the way, Beatriz." Diana replied.

 


	2. The Legend Of Nam Bella

**Chapter 2: The Legend Of Nam Bella**

Diana followed Beatriz down the corridor to the Briefing Room where the Messenger and Shayera were waiting.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira I am here to extend an invitation for you from Queen Mera of Atlantis." the Messenger said.

 "All right, I will accompany you to Atlantis." the Amazing Amazon says to the Messenger. 

Beatriz left the Briefing Room to look for Courtney.

***************

Back in Atlantis...

Mera is eagerly awaiting Wonder Woman's arrival, Diana and the Messenger left the Watchtower, Mera paced the floor of her bedchamber, a Chambermaid knocked and then entered the chamber.

"Your Majesty, the Amazonian Princess is about to arrive."

"Thank you." Mera says.

The Messenger gave Diana a temporary Royal tattoo that will allow her to breathe underwater indefinitely for a week.

They  swam down to the domed underwater city, Diana was welcomed by Mera and several Atlanteans.

"Welcome Diana, of Themyscira to Atlantis." Mera says with a smile.

"Thank you, Queen Mera." Diana replies.

*******

Talia opened the tomb of Nam Bella and pulled out a strange glowing gem.

"The Soul of Nam Bella." Talia said gently as she looks at the gem and its strange glowing aura.

Suddenly the gem's light and aura filled Talia's body and mind.

Talia opened her eyes, which are now rimmed with red

    

 

 


End file.
